


Brat

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [11]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Edging, F/F, GP, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Tzuyu just got back from a month long project and wants to spend time with Mina. The morning after, she decides to push her buttons.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Series: CEO AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Kudos: 132





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. As promised, a little mitzu! Hope you enjoy it.

Tzuyu woke up when she felt Mina slide away from her. She grabbed her wrist and tugged her back into the bed. “Don’t go.” 

  
  


Mina let out a soft breath. “I have to get ready for work, baby.” She brushed Tzuyu’s messy hair out of her face, placing a light kiss on her lips. “I would stay home with you if I could.” 

  
  


Tzuyu let out a soft whine, wrapping her arms around Mina. “I just got home.” 

  
  


Mina ran her thumb along her cheek. “I’ll come home as fast as I can, I promise.” 

  
  


Tzuyu leaned up and kissed her, pushing them over until she was on top of her. She laced their fingers and pinned them above Mina’s head as she deepened the kiss. Tzuyu smiled against her lips when she felt Mina’s cock getting hard against her stomach. “Want to forgo that shower?” She asked against her lips. 

  
  


Mina squeezed Tzuyu’s hands. “Might have to.” She flipped their positions and pinned Tzuyu instead. “You were too tired last night.” 

  
  


“Not tired now.” Tzuyu grinned, hooking her legs around Mina’s hips and grinding up against her. “Fuck me.” 

  
  


Mina let Tzuyu’s hands go to pull her boxers off then let her thick cock rest against her pussy. “You get a free one, then you need to be a good girl the rest of the day to earn another.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” 

  
  


Mina’s cock twitched at the name. She gripped the base of her cock and eased it into Tzuyu’s already wet hole, groaning at the tight heat she hadn’t felt in weeks. “God, baby.” She draped her body over Tzuyu’s burying her face into her neck. 

  
  


Tzuyu moaned loudly at the stretch, her thighs squeezing Mina’s sides as she began to move in and out of her. “Mina…” 

  
  


Mina nibbled lightly on her neck, knowing she couldn’t leave any marks yet. She stood on her knees again and gripped Tzuyu’s hips tightly, fucking into her hard and fast. She let her eyes roam Tzuyu’s body. Up her toned stomach and up the valley between her breasts, watching them bounce with each thrust in. Mina couldn’t help but run her palms up her torso to lightly squeeze her breasts. The action made Tzuyu’s walls clamp hard around her cock. 

  
  


Mina leaned down without slowing her pace to take a nipple into her mouth. Tzuyu let out a low moan, pushing her chest up into Mina’s mouth. “Fuck yes.” She panted, feeling her cum leak out around Mina’s thrusting shaft. “I’m gonna come already…” 

  
  


“Yeah, baby girl?” Mina looked up into her eyes, making a show of running the flat of her tongue along one nipple then the other. She reached down and rubbed her clit in rapid circles, earning a loud moan from her. 

  
  


“Fuck!” Tzuyu’s back arched completely off the bed, her body shuddering through an intense orgasm. 

  
  


Mina groaned low at the feeling of Tzuyu’s walls rhythmically clamping around her. She only lasted a few more thrusts before pushing in as far as she could, coming deep inside her. She rested her forehead on Tzuyu’s shoulder, letting out soft grunts with each spurt of cum that left her. 

  
  


Tzuyu ran her fingers through Mina’s hair then pulled her up for a deep, slow kiss. She wrapped her legs around her tight to hold her close. Mina rested her forearms beside Tzuyu’s head and scratched her scalp gently as she kissed her back. 

  
  


“I love you.” Mina muttered into the kiss, looking into Tzuyu’s eyes. 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled against her lips. “I love you, too.” 

  
  


Mina placed one more kiss on her lips then tried to pull away, finding herself trapped. “Babe, you have to let me go now.” 

  
  


Tzuyu shook her head, a teasing smile on her lips. 

  
  


“I can’t miss these meetings.” Mina propped up on her hands. 

  
  


“Let me clean you up first.” 

  
  


“We both know you’ll keep going past that.” 

  
  


Tzuyu raised her brow and flipped them over, quickly moving down to take Mina’s cock into her mouth before she had a chance to roll away, knowing she wouldn’t dare move with her cock in her mouth. Mina let out a long, low moan at the feeling of her mouth on her sensitive cock. 

  
  


“Baby…” 

  
  


Tzuyu lifted her eyes to Mina’s face, watching it contort in pleasure as she sucked her down to the root then back up to the head. She repeated the motion until she felt her harden. Tzuyu put her hands on Mina’s thighs and moved to lay on her stomach between her legs, making her strokes more languid. 

  
  


Mina balled her hands into fists, resting them on her forehead as she thrust up into Tzuyu’s mouth. The faster Tzuyu bobbed on her cock, the louder her moans became. “Tzu..” 

  
  


Tzuyu brought one hand up to wrap around the base of her shaft. She pressed her lips against the side of her hand then bobbed even faster, twisting her wrist on each upstroke. Mina panted heavily, whimpering each time her lips passed over the head of her cock. 

  
  


“Fuck!” Mina moaned out as she came, coating Tzuyu’s tongue in her thick white cum. She gripped Tzuyu’s hair and held her down on her cock as she fucked deep into her throat. Tzuyu didn’t gag once, swallowing around the tip and kept her lips tight around the base. When it became too much, Mina pulled Tzuyu off of her, her cock still twitching in the aftereffects of her second orgasm. 

  
  


Tzuyu moved up her body and kissed along her jaw and cheek to her lips. “Better hurry off to work, baby.” She teased. 

  
  


Mina looked into Tzuyu’s eyes. “You are so, so, so lucky I love you so much.” 

  
  


Tzuyu giggled and placed a few soft pecks on her lips. “I love you, too. Come on.” She stood beside the bed and helped Mina stand. “Let’s get that suit on.” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes and let Tzuyu help her up. She went off to the closet and got dressed. Tzuyu watched her every move, taking in how easily her fingers moved to button her white shirt then tuck it into her black pants. She walked up to her and grabbed both ends of her untied tie. “Can I?” 

  
  


“Of course.” 

  
  


Tzuyu leaned down and kissed her, humming when she felt Mina’s hands wander around to grip her ass while she tied her tie. “Hands.” 

  
  


“Are in a good place.” Mina shot back, nipping her lower lip. “Thank you for tying my tie.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed and nodded, tugging her tie to bring her closer for another kiss. “Go to work.” 

  
  


“Going.” Mina grabbed her things and rushed off to the door before rushing back to place one more lingering kiss on her lips. “I love you.” Another kiss. “I’ll see you at five.” 

  
  


Tzuyu kissed her back each time. “I’ll be here.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Tzuyu lay back on the bed, arms stretched out at her sides. It was only one in the afternoon and she was bored, missing Mina. She’d been on a shoot for the last four weeks, and she just wanted to spend what little time she had back with her. She looked over to the camera set up they had and hummed in thought. Tzuyu walked over to it and switched the computer on, bringing up the software to call Mina. She bounced on her feet as she waited, wondering if Mina would answer her. 

  
  


She got her answer when Mina picked up after a few rings. “Hey, beautiful. What’s up?” 

  
  


“I missed you.” Tzuyu got down on her knees to be level with the camera. “Wanted to see you.” 

  
  


“Aww, baby. I’ve only got a few more hours here and I’ll be home.” 

  
  


“Is anyone around?” 

  
  


“Not at the moment. Why?” 

  
  


“I want to show you something.” 

  
  


“Like?” 

  
  


Tzuyu stood and started to unbutton and unzip her pants, smirking at the way Mina’s eyes widened. She turned around and pushed her jeans down, bending over as she did. Tzuyu looked behind her to see Mina’s reaction to her not wearing anything underneath them, giving her full view of her pussy. 

  
  


“Oh…” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned back around and pulled her shirt off, leaving her completely naked. She pulled a chair up to the desk and lifted her feet to rest her heels on the seat, spreading her knees wide. She locked her eyes on the lens and ran her fingers through her folds. “I’m going to show you just how much I miss you, baby.” 

  
  


“Tzu.” Mina warned softly. 

  
  


“Hmm?” Tzuyu knew she was pushing her luck doing this while it was hours before Mina got home, but she wanted to act out just a little bit. When Mina didn’t answer her, she started to circle her clit slowly, not holding back any of her moans. “God, Mina, I wish it was you.” 

  
  


Mina cleared her throat, shifting in her seat. “If you’re patient, it can be.” 

  
  


“I don’t want to.” Tzuyu said firmly, pushing two fingers inside her dripping hole. Her head tilted back, exposing her neck to the camera as she fucked into herself. “I need your big cock inside me.” She lifted her head back up, her breathing picking up slightly. 

  
  


“What did I tell you about being patient?” Mina’s tone was much deeper now. “You need to stop and wait for me. You don’t have my permission to come.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smirked. “You’re not here to stop me.” 

  
  


“Chou Tzuyu.” Mina said firmly. 

  
  


“That’s my name, yes.” Tzuyu saw a flash of something in Mina’s eyes and knew she’d flipped the switch in her. She fucked herself harder just from thinking about what she’d do to her later. Tzuyu let out a soft moan as she came on her fingers, her thighs turning inward. Mina couldn’t help but look down and watch her hand slow down until she pulled out, making a show of licking and sucking her fingers clean. 

  
  


“I’ll see you after work, baby.” Tzuyu blew a kiss to the camera and cut the feed. She knew deep down she was in trouble, and she loved every second of it. Tzuyu went to take a shower then dried off and lay in bed completely naked, waiting for Mina to get home. 

  
  


It was just before five when Tzuyu heard the alarm beep, telling her one of the doors opened. She braced herself when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She locked eyes with Mina when she opened the bedroom door. 

  
  


“Hi.” 

  
  


“Don’t hi me.” Mina stalked over to the bed and crooked her finger at Tzuyu, trying not to let her eyes roam her body. “Come here.” 

  
  


Tzuyu raised her brow. “Make me.” 

  
  


Mina grabbed Tzuyu’s ankle and pulled her to the edge of the bed, bending her over and keeping her pinned with one hand between her shoulder blades. “You’ve been a bad girl today, Tzuyu.” She brought her hand down against her ass hard, smirking at Tzuyu’s small moan. “You didn’t listen to me when I told you to stop,” another blow. “You kept fucking that slutty pussy,” another. “Made yourself come when I didn’t give you permission,” another two blows. “Then hung up on me.” Mina spanked both sides of her ass until they were slightly red and Tzuyu was dripping cum down her inner thighs. “What do you say?” 

  
  


Tzuyu swallowed, wondering if she should push her buttons even more. “I’m sorry.” She winced at another harsh blow. “Ma’am. I’m sorry, ma’am.” 

  
  


“Better.” Mina ran her palms along her red and abused skin. “I’m still not done punishing you. Don’t move.” She pulled back and made sure Tzuyu wouldn’t move before heading into the closet to grab her riding crop. Mina put it down on the bed within Tzuyu’s eyeline and she heard a soft moan. She shrugged her suit jacket off and loosened her tie. Before she went any further, she leaned over the bed by Tzuyu’s head. “Are you ready?” She asked softly. 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. “I am.” 

  
  


Mina leaned in and gave her a few soft kisses. “I love you.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I know it’s been a while, so if it’s too much, you tell me.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled at her gentleness. “I will, baby. I love you, too.” 

  
  


Mina gave her one more kiss before picking up the crop and standing behind her. She brought it down against both sides of her ass twice. She hummed, tilting her head at the small welts it formed. “Maybe I should go all in.” She mused out loud, running the soft leather against the small of Tzuyu’s back. Mina went back into the closet and came out with a cat o’nine tails. She gathered the leather strips in one hand then lightly ran them across Tzuyu’s tanned back so she knew what was coming. 

  
  


“Oh God,” Tzuyu whispered, stretching her arms out to her sides, gripping the sheets tightly. 

  
  


Mina brought the whip down against her ass, smirking when the very tips wrapped around to strike her hip, making Tzuyu whimper. She pulled back and, with slightly more strength, hit it across the backs of her thighs. Tzuyu moaned loudly, her knees giving out. She got back up to her feet within seconds before Mina had a chance to chastise her. After reaching ten solid blows along her ass and thighs, she stopped.

  
  


“Good girl.” Mina muttered, grabbing the riding crop again to press it lightly against her pussy. She began tapping it lightly until she was landing fairly strong blows against her wet pussy, making Tzuyu squirm and try to move away from her. “Be. Still.” 

  
  


Tzuyu stilled instantly at that, her heart racing as the blows to her pussy got her right on the edge of coming. 

  
  


Mina flipped Tzuyu over onto her back, lifting her legs to hook around her hips so they didn’t hang to the floor. She ran her hands along Tzuyu’s abs, then down to her clit, rubbing her thumb against it. “Maybe I should let you come just once.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded rapidly. “Please, ma’am.” 

  
  


Mina hummed, getting Tzuyu right on the edge of coming before pulling away. She watched her hole convulse around nothing, her cum dripping steadily out of her entrance. “I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.” 

  
  


“Please! I’ve been good!” 

  
  


Mina slapped her pussy, making her arch and moan, her body trembling as it got her right back on the edge. “You haven’t done a single thing to prove to me you’re sorry for what you did, Tzuyu.” 

  
  


Tzuyu tightened her legs around Mina. “I’ll do anything. Please.” 

  
  


Mina unzipped her pants and pulled her cock out, stroking herself slowly. “I think you should make me come.” 

  
  


Just as Tzuyu moved to sit up, Mina pushed into her pussy, pounding into her hard and fast. She collapsed back on the bed, head thrown back in a loud moan. The tendons in her neck stood out the harder Mina fucked into her. “Fuck!” 

  
  


“You better not come yet. This for me.” Mina leaned over her body, pinning her hands down beside her head. “You made me hard,” she husked into her ear. “Hours before you knew I could do anything about it. So you’re going to lay here and take my cock until I come deep inside that slutty pussy.” 

  
  


Tzuyu dug her nails lightly into Mina’s hands, doing her best to stave off her orgasm as Mina’s cock fucked into her. When Mina’s hips began to stutter, seconds later she felt her cum coating her walls. 

  
  


Mina grunted low, humping against her to drive her load deeper. “Fuck, take that cum.” 

  
  


Tzuyu wrapped her legs tighter around Mina, but it caused the welts on her thighs to stretch and sting, making her walls clamp even harder around her shaft. “Fuck…” 

  
  


Mina kissed along Tzuyu’s neck to her lips, hips still moving to ride out her orgasm. She then stilled them, keeping her cock in to the root. “Don’t do that again.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded slowly, her walls still convulsing around her shaft. “I-I won’t.” 

  
  


“Next time you do, I will use the cane.” 

  
  


Tzuyu had a duel reaction to it. A shiver of fear and a bolt of arousal. “Yes, ma’am.” 

  
  


Mina, still hard, thrust slow and deep, wanting to build Tzuyu up as slowly as she could given how long she’d been edging her. It took just a few thrusts for her to get Tzuyu right back on edge. “You want to come, don’t you?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, turning her hands to lace her fingers with hers. “I’ll be good, I promise. I won’t do it again.” 

  
  


Mina slowed her thrusts even more. “Maybe.” 

  
  


“Mina,” Tzuyu started, gasping when she started to pound her into the mattress. 

  
  


“Come for me.” Mina growled, her abs burning with the effort of fucking her as hard as she was. “Let me feel that pussy come.” 

  
  


Tzuyu came almost instantly when she had permission, squeezing Mina’s sides with her thighs and breaking free of her hold to wrap her arms around her neck. She moaned with each wave of pleasure that crashed through her body. “Mina!” 

  
  


Mina connected their lips in a deep kiss, following right behind her and coming inside her a second time. She ran her hands down her sides and gently rubbed the outsides of her thighs where she wasn’t touching any of her welts to help bring her down. 

  
  


Tzuyu pulled away from the kiss in an attempt to catch her breath, her chest heaving. 

  
  


“You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Mina whispered as she peppered kisses all over her neck and chest. 

  
  


Tzuyu felt her chest swell at the praise. She pulled Mina up for another kiss. 

  
  


“Wait, wait,” Mina mumbled into it. “Let me get the aloe.” 

  
  


Tzuyu whined at Mina having to leave, but she let her, moving to lay on her stomach so she didn’t put any pressure on her thighs. Mina knelt beside her and slowly rubbed the soothing liquid into her thighs and ass, leaning down to press a few kisses to her lower back. “Does anything hurt?” 

  
  


“Mmmm mmm. Just a little stinging.”

  
  


Mina rubbed her back gently then massaged her shoulders for a few moments. “You’re sure?” 

  
  


“I’m sure, baby.” 

  
  


Mina moved to lay next to her, leaning in to peck her lips. “I love you so much.” 

  
  


Tzuyu draped her arm over Mina and kissed her back. “I love you, too. You’re not actually upset, right? I know you had some important stuff to do.” 

  
  


“Of course not, baby. I just had to act like I was cold and hide my boner under a blanket when some people came in later.” 

  
  


Tzuyu pouted, putting her hand on Mina’s cheek. “I’m sorry.” 

  
  


“Don’t be. It was hot. Watching you bend over like that,” Mina paused at the memory, humming. “Hot.” 

  
  


The tips of Tzuyu’s ears heated up. “I thought you might like that.” 

  
  


“I did.” Mina kissed her firmly. “Very much so.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled into the kiss. “We should eat dinner. Did you eat lunch?” 

  
  


Mina mashed her lips together. 

  
  


Tzuyu glared at her. “Myoui Mina.” 

  
  


“What? I was busy.” 

  
  


“You should still eat.” Tzuyu went to move, but Mina held her back. “No, you need to eat.” 

  
  


“You can’t put any clothes on with that on you.” 

  
  


“Who said I was putting clothes on?” Tzuyu challenged, brow raised. 

  
  


“Oh.” Mina grinned and got up to help her stand. “Just nothing with oil. We don’t need any burns.” 

  
  


Tzuyu draped her arms over Mina’s shoulders. “We learned that lesson well, didn’t we, baby?” 

  
  


Mina hummed, putting her hands on Tzuyu’s sides. “Maybe.” 

  
  


“You almost burned your cock off.” 

  
  


Mina shuddered at the memory. “Don’t remind me.” 

  
  


“I have to so you don’t cook naked anymore.” 

  
  


“At least with oil.” She reminded. “I can cook everything else naked.” 

  
  


Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “You’re impossible, you know that?” 

  
  


“I do. But you still love me for some reason.” 

  
  


“I do. I will for the rest of my life.” 

  
  


Mina stood on her toes and kissed her gently. “Let’s go eat.” 

  
  


Tzuyu let Mina lead them down and took a swipe at her ass. “Are you on the menu?” 

  
  


Mina stopped and looked up at Tzuyu. “Maybe later for dessert.” 

  
  


Tzuyu wiggled her brows. “Can’t wait.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
